Haruhi's Huggable Snuggable Moments
by H8rOfToast8899
Summary: Haruhi has an annoying habit of unconsciously snuggling things in her sleep. How will the Host Club react to this? Series of oneshots telling each host's experience with snuggly Haruhi. I don't own anything you recognize. R R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Hey! So you can all call me Kishiko, That's my internet name (I picked it out just for you guys! Do you like it?) And I have recently been introduced to the lovely anime show called Ouran High School Host Club! This series of oneshots was created mainly because of my annoying habit- Whenever I go to sleep, I tend to grab the nearest thing and cuddle it, no matter what it is (I once woke up with my arms around the waist of this guy at my old school. Not one of my best moments- He was really nice about it though!). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Host Club was filing into a limo, feet sandy, clothes damp, and hair wet. They had had a fundraising day at the beach- With a guarantee by Kyoya that there would be no intruders this time, the girls had eagerly accepted. They had stayed from noon to sunset, and all were well prepared to return home.

Haruhi sat on a bench, her back to her friends as they packed the towels, umbrellas, and beach balls- They had refused to let her help after she cut her palm open on a rock, and instead sat her down about 20 feet away, huffing and puffing.

As Honey dumped the final bucket of watery sand onto the ground, he called for her. "Haru-chan! It's time to go!" He shouted. She didn't seem to hear, though; she barely flinched, keeping her back to the boys.

"Tama-chan, could you go get Haru-chan? I want the seat next to the TV, and I need to get it before the twins do." Honey turned his best puppy eyes towards the taller blonde.

Tamaki smiled, exhaustion showing through. "Yeah, Honey-Senpai, of course. You go, I'll get Haruhi," he said, sighing fondly as the elder boy skipped away, grabbing Aru-chan on the way.

As he made his way towards his 'daughter', Tamaki couldn't help but notice that she was slouching, her head tucked into her chest, arms folded. He chuckled slightly when he realized she was asleep.

"Haruhi," he said softly, rocking her shoulder gently. Haruhi stirred at the sound of his voice. She opened her eyes slightly, bleary brown orbs staring at him sleepily. "Haruhi, time to go to the limo. You can sleep on the way home," he offered, standing back a bit.

It was obvious that Haruhi was completely exhausted- With a cute pout that would never have graced her face at any other time, she unfolded her arms and stuck them out to Tamaki, a sign that he recognized from watching Mori and Honey.

Chuckling softly, he complied to her request, scooping her up bridal style and allowing her arms to hug him around the neck, head resting on his shoulder. He sighed happily as he made his way back to the car, Kyoya and Mori watching amusedly.

He set her down in the seat opposite everyone else, and she curled up like a cat, taking up two seats. He let her go to buckle her in, and as he connected the metal buckle and the clasp, he didn't notice her hands snake down to his waist.

"There, now-Hey!" He exclaimed as she pulled him closer by the waist, making him sit down hard. Her arms were connected around his torso, and she set her head down in his lap, muttering slightly in her sleep. The twins snickered at his bewildered expression, and he hurriedly hushed them.

"Tamaki, what's-" Kyoya began before being shushed by his friend.

"She's sleeping," Whispered Tamaki, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position and managing to buckle himself in. Her arms stayed firmly around his waist, head resting on his stomach. She smiled in her sleep. He smiled. "I think I'm going to stay back here, Kyoya. Go ahead and start the car."

Kyoya smiled, signaling the driver to start. As he looked over at his best friend, Tamaki slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Hey guys! It's Kishiko again, nice to see you all (Well. Internet. I can't actually see you). I'm glad to see that I got some positive feedback on this! So, I'm going to continue!**

**The twins are each going to get their own chapters, since they're such different people- Mori and Honey are getting their own chapters as well, in case you're wondering.**

**Now, Kyoya gets his turn with Haruhi's irresistable snuggling!**

* * *

Kyoya waved the last of the Host Club's customers a pleased goodbye before collapsing on the couch, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose. So many customers to catalog, so many funds to filter through and organize. It had been an exhausting day.

Y'know, he thought to himself. This couch is very...soft...and there's a blanket right there, within arm's reach...Maybe...

He glanced around the room, making sure everyone had gone to change out of their cosplay, and tucked his legs up onto the velvet seating. Laying his head down tentatively onto the pillows, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it loosely over his legs. He closed his eyes, thinking _just for a moment...no one needs to know..._

He woke up again to his shoulder being firmly shaken a moment later. "Kyoya-Senpai, wake up. I need the couch," Who else but Haruhi. Her eyelids drooped, and her tie hung loosely around her neck. Her shirt was untucked, and her blue jacket was unbuttoned.

"No," he blearily said, drawing the warmth of the blanket in closer. Somewhere in his mind, he was aware that he was behaving immaturely and completely out of character, but he decided not to care. "Mine."

"Too bad, off the couch," Haruhi said firmly, tugging at the thick woven blanket. A wave of cold hit Kyoya's legs, and he shuddered, curling in farther. "I'm beat."

"No," he repeated. "I was here first. It's a worldwide rule. Now go away."

"Haven't you every heard of the rules of chivalry?" Haruhi bit back. "Isn't it your honor bound male duty to allow the girl the comfortable accomodations?"

Kyoya bit his lip, an inner battle beginning to brew. While it was true that chivalry made it rude to not give up the couch, he was _so comfortable,_ and _so tired..._ There had to be a way that they could both get what they...

Oh.

_Ohhhhh._

__After a moment of internal conflict, Kyoya sighed. "Very well, since we cannot both be appeased, there is only one thing to do." Sitting up a bit, he pulled back the blanket and patted the spot in front of him.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "You cannot be serious."

Kyoya shrugged. "It's the only logical way for us both to be content. Consider it a compromise, unless you'd prefer the floor..."

Haruhi's mouth snapped shut, then she huffed defeatedly. "Fine, whatever," She mumbled, sliding into the place on the couch and pulling the blanket up to her chin.

It was a very uncomfortable fit; Kyoya's arms were awkwardly curled in front of him, and Haruhi was halfway hanging off the couch.

"Y'know, Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi said after a moment of hesitation. "This might be better if I just..." She twisted around so she was staring into Kyoya's chest. "And if you..." She uncurled Kyoya's hands, placing one above her head, and the other lightly on her waist. She was correct, of course; There was now plenty of room on the couch, and their position was a million times more comfortable. Nevertheless, Kyoya's face was red as a tomato, and he was painfully aware of how close she was.

"Indeed," he managed to murmur, closing his eyes hastily. He began to drift, the warm darkness overtaking him...

When he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, hugging him tightly. His eyes snapped open in alarm, and he looked down to see Haruhi snuggled into his chest, arms around his waist innocently, sound asleep.

With a completely out of character smile (What is this writer doing to my usually stoic personality? He thought vaguely.) he set his hand down softly in Haruhi's dark, tossled hair, and sank into the abyss that was sleep.

* * *

**Okay, funny story you guys. I had written this all out, and I was so happy with how it had turned out, and I clicked save, and MY COMPUTER WASN'T CONNECTED TO THE INTERNET. I WAS SO DISAPPOINTED, I HAD TO REWRITE HALF OF IT ALL OVER AGAIN.**

**Still. I like the way this time turned out as well. Don't forget to review, see you later! **


End file.
